


It Takes a Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [13]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413103
Kudos: 15





	It Takes a Winchester

Hearing your front door, you groaned in your sleep before rolling over. Your face was buried in Dean’s chest, his face in your hair, and arm holding you close. “Too early.” He muttered without opening his eyes.

* * *

Sam moved through your apartment, figuring that you were still asleep. He set the breakfast that he’d bought on the way on your kitchen counter and got out a couple plates and glasses. He was hoping that talking with Dean would have helped you a bit, and then this would give you a good start to your day.

Once he had everything plated, he made his way towards your room. Opening the door, he was not expecting to see you in his brother’s arms. “ ** _Dean_**?” He snapped.

Dean looked up at his brother, groggy, with some serious bedhead. “Sammy?” He yawned.

Sam glared at him, his chest heaving. You held the sheet to your chest as you propped yourself up on the other elbow. “Please, Sammy.” Your eyes pleaded with him not to get angry. “Dean gave me what I needed.”

He put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “I asked you to comfort her, to get her to open up! I didn’t ask you to come _fuck_ my best friend!” He shouted. “And you? What the fuck are you doing? Jumping into bed with my **_brother_**?”

Your eyes dropped and Dean glanced over at you. Seeing tears, his jaw clenched. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his boxer briefs. Once they were on, he stalked over to his brother. “Are you _kidding_ me?” He ground out. “I did comfort her. I did get her to open up. Hell, we both did.” His green eyes were blazing with anger. “Did you know that she hasn’t had a decent night’s rest since before that day?” He asked. Sam’s eyes darted to you, and then back to Dean. “I held her because she _asked_ me to. She didn’t want to be alone. And yeah, we slept together. We fucked out some of the pain.”

Without a word, Sam stormed out, slamming the front door behind him. You buried your face in your hands, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry.” You told him.

Dean crawled up the bed, kneeling in front of you. “Hey, look at me.” He ran his fingers through your hair. Sniffling, you wiped your eyes and looked at him. “Don’t feel bad. At all. We’re both adults going through a rough time. Fuck him if he doesn’t like how you do it.” He gave you a small smile. “Besides, he’s probably upset you didn’t sleep with him.”

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “Doubtful.” You sighed, flopping back on the bed, arm over your eyes.

* * *

You were surprised when Sam showed up at your door two days later. Not like it looked like he wanted to be there. “Come on in.” You said quietly. “Here to get mad at me again?”

Sam groaned. “No.” He said simply. “My dad wants to have some _family_ cookout.” Sam looked over at you. “And he expects you to be there. He sees you as family. I couldn’t exactly be like ‘ _hey, she fucked Dean_ ’.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell him I can’t go so you don’t have to see me.” You figured that was his issue. “Seeing as now that’s all you’re going to think.” Being reduced from years of friendship, to this, hurt.

“No- that’s not what I want.” He told you. “This is all so fucked up. I _miss_ you. I miss my best friend. When it was just us hanging out, getting dinner, and gaming.” You gave him a sad smile. “But, things are different now.”

You nodded, shoving your hands in your pockets. “Yeah, they are.” You agreed. “When’s this cookout?” Hopefully, by steering the conversation to something easier to talk about, things would ease up.

“Week from tomorrow.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Starts at 2 if you wanna come early.”

* * *

Sitting on the swing at the playground, you kicked the sand lightly and glanced to where the rest of them were. Dean was on the grill, some girl on his arm as a date, John was laughing with a couple buddies, and Sam was with RJ and a few others. You were the outsider.

Gripping the chains, you turned so that they were twisting. When they were as tight as they would go, you let yourself spin, your hair moving around you. “Was lookin’ for you sweetheart.” Came John’s deep voice. You looked up to see him handing you a can of soda before sitting on the swing next to you. “What’re you doin’ over here?”

“You really don’t want to hear about it.” You shook your head. “Thanks, though.”

John sighed. “Still as stubborn as ever.” He teased. “That bad?”

“That… _personal_.” You weren’t sure how to explain it. Looking over to the cookout, you sighed.

“Which of the boys?” John wasn’t stupid, he knew this had to do with one of them.

You let out a sad chuckle as you looked at him. “Honestly? Both.” His eyebrows went up, having not expected that. “It’s fine, John, _really_. Thanks for inviting me. I’m gonna go.”

That was even more surprising to him. “Can you answer something for me, sweetheart?” John asked, both of you standing up. You nodded, wondering what it could be. “It have anything to do with the ladies on their arm?” When you looked down, he gave you a quick hug. “Damn Winchester men.”

“You’re a Winchester man…” You teased.

John laughed. “Yeah, and fuckin’ divorced.” He smiled. “Go on. Get out of here. You _better_ be around for holidays. Whether those two are still being stupid or not.”

“We’ll see.” You gave him a small wave and walked towards your car.

* * *

After you walked away, John sighed, walking back towards everyone else. Sam was the first to spot him. “Hey, have you seen Y/N?” He asked. “RJ was telling me she got that new game Y/N has been wanting to try. Was hoping we could all hang out later.” Sam’s smile fell with the look that John gave him. “Dad?”

“You, me, and your brother need to have a talk.” He gave Sam a stern look, making RJ look between the men, worried. “ ** _Now_**.”

Sam furrowed his brows, having no idea what was going on. “I’ll be right back…” He told RJ before following John.

“Dean.” John snapped. “ _Now_.” Dean was just as confused, calling someone over to watch the grill.

Once they were a bit away, John looked between them. “What’s going on?” Sam asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

John reached around and slapped them both on the back of their head. “I don’t know what the _hell_ you two did, but I’m not fucking’ happy.” They looked even more confused, as just a bit ago, they were fine. “Yes, Sam, I saw her. She fuckin’ **_left_**.”

“What? Why?” Dean thought that you’d enjoy the fresh air.

“ _You two_!” He yelled, causing a couple people to look over. “She wouldn’t tell me what the hell is going on. Said it was personal. I can tell it was bad, she was sitting on the swings by herself. And I _know_ it was because of the women you two invited along.” His voice was low, his jaw close to clenched. “Sam, she was your best friend for years. If you’re walking away from that for some girl- you’re an idiot.” Dean smirked at his brother being called an idiot. “And _you_!” John pointed at Dean, his smirk falling. “I have no idea how the hell you fit into all this, but I can guess. Fuckin’ fix this. Both of you.”

The boys watched him walk away, still angry. “What the hell just happened?” Dean muttered.

Sam sighed. “The beginning of a very loud life if we don’t fix this.” He looked at Dean. “He loves her like his own.”

Dean let his head hang. “Fuck. I don’t even know what I did. You, yeah. You’re a _douche_.” Sam gave him a bitch face. Dean sighed, shrugging. “She was fine when I left her house, and I haven’t seen her since.” Now he’d be trying to think of any little thing that he could have done.

* * *

You went out of your way to avoid both boys as much as you could. You’d answer a text now and then, just so they knew you were alive, but couldn’t see them. You just needed to clear your head, and focus on yourself. Not yourself, dealing with an angry Sam, and then Dean.

A few weeks after the cookout, you were sitting at Benny’s grave, tracing the letters with your fingers. Letting out a sigh, you sat back, letting your hand fall to your lap. “Didn’t think anyone would be here.” Looking over your shoulder you saw Dean.

“I’m just going.” You told him, standing up and brushing him off.

He stopped you. “Can you please…talk to me?” When you looked into his eyes, you broke.

“Come over later. Bring Sam.” You told him, deciding to kill two birds with one stone. “Bring pizza. And beer.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” He smiled, happy to get that much.

* * *

Picking at your pizza, you thought of all the possible outcomes of the conversation to come. “So, uh…” You started, nervous. “ _Fuck_.” Pushing away your plate, you sat back. “Okay, Sam. I was pissed and hurt that you blew me off for RJ, but then _suddenly_ got all pissy when I started seeing Benny. And you ignored me when I needed you, only rushing over because Dean told you to. You sent over Dean to comfort me- and he did. You haven’t looked at me the same since. I’m a grown woman, Sam. I’m allowed to sleep with whoever I want.”

Sam looked down, having it all laid out made him realize how little he’d been a friend lately. “Well, uh, RJ left me.” He admitted, making you raise an eyebrow. “Packed up and left to study abroad.” Sam shrugged.

“Sorry, Sam.” You said softly.

“Don’t be. Just put the focus on him now.” He motioned to Dean, just wanting the attention off of his issues.

You nodded. “Right. Dean.” You gave him a sad smile. “We became friends easily. You were there for me when Sam wasn’t. We’ve had a lot of fun, and then that night, I got to fall asleep in your arms. It was the first time I’d felt at peace in awhile. I knew before that I was falling for you, but I didn’t want to admit it. So, seeing you at the cookout stung, but that’s mostly my deal.” You admitted.

Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I only brought her because I knew you’d be there and I thought if I had someone, you and Sammy would make up. I didn’t even like her that much. I just wanted you happy. Even if it couldn’t be with me.” He told you. “Guess _that_ didn’t exactly work.”

“You’re _both_ idiots.” You chuckled lightly.

Sam looked like he was about to cry, worrying you. “Sam?” You asked. He simply shook his head and you sighed. “Damn it, **_talk_**.” You snapped, tired of things getting complicated.

“I love you.” He ran his hands through his hair, resting his elbows on the table. His eyes were closed, but he could feel eyes on him.

Your cheeks were pink at that, never thinking he’d say that. “I used to love you, Sam.” You said softly. His eyes looked up at you. “I moved on.” You gave him a sad smile.

Sam let out a forced chuckle. “To my brother.”

“Hey, nothing’s happened.” Dean pointed out. “We slept together _once_. Moving on with me implies dating, sleeping together…more….” He shut up, knowing he wasn’t helping. “So. Who needs another beer?”

* * *

“Are you _sure_ he’s coming?” You asked Dean, worried.

Dean pulled you close and kissed you softly. “I’m sure. Stop worrying.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “It’s what I _do_!” You teased. “Can you go check the food that’s in the oven? And no tasting it.” He pretended to look completely innocent as he backed away. “Oh, don’t give me that. I’ve lived with you long enough to know your habits.” Hearing the doorbell, you grinned. “Your ass was saved by the bell.”

When you opened it, there stood Sam. “Hey.” You let him by, shutting the door. It was still hard on him to see you with his brother, and it led to many fights, but that was nothing new with the Winchesters. “So, what’s the special family dinner for?” He asked.

“You’ll find out when we eat dinner.” You told him.

* * *

You and Dean were at the heads of the table, John on one side, Sam on the other. You’d invited Mary to come stay for a few days, but she declined knowing John would be there. Dean’s eyes met yours across the table and winked, making you chuckle. “Anyone gonna fill us in?” John teased.

“I’m gonna be a Winchester.” You grinned, showing him your left hand.


End file.
